


worst of luck

by planetundersiege



Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1800s, Drabble, GOC2020, Good Omens Celebration, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Injury, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Good Omens Celebration: Day 4: ForceBefore he could jump out of the way, the horse crashed into him with full force, and then it ran into the carriage he had just gotten out of, and of course, it fell on top of him, making him tumble to the ground.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726624
Kudos: 13
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	worst of luck

As if Crowley’s day couldn’t get any worse.

He had just been trying to get to Aziraphale bookshop once more to meet his friend before he left London to spend a year traveling through Scotland and causing some small havoc, so that Hell wouldn’t realize he had been lying about the Spanish Inquisition. But, the demon seemed to have the worst of luck. Just as he had gotten out of the carriage, bookshop seen in the distance, another horse carriage came for him, horse having gone berserk.

Before he could jump out of the way, the horse crashed into him with full force, and then it ran into the carriage he had just gotten out of, and of course, it fell on top of him, making him tumble to the ground. He let out a loud groan as he felt the weight on it over his body, a normal human would have definitely gotten injured for life with that force, and that was the problem. He wasn’t a human, and even though it hurt like hell and he would get extreme bruising, he wasn’t actually injured or discorporated. He was also sure he was bleeding, but to him that was more like a papercut. He could magically seal the wound later.

Tons of strangers flooded around him, and he did the best to act like an actual human would do in this situation, until he heard  _ him _ .

“Crowley!”

It was Aziraphale.

“A...A…” he began, pretending he couldn't get any words out, which seemed to confuse the angel for a few seconds before he realized why, and then too began to “freak out”.

“Crowley… oh dear. I’ll get you out of there!”

Aziraphale pushed the crowd away, and lifted the carriage off Crowley with his bare hands, and dragged him out of there, and then lifted him up into the air, and  _ onto his back _ . Crowley was being carried by Aziraphale.

“Everyone out of the way, I’m taking him to a doctor!” he shouted and began to run, and as soon as people couldn’t hear, he began to whisper. “I’ll put you down in the alley, and then you owe me an explanation, you foul fiend. You could have been exposed.”

“Ngk.”


End file.
